Payback
by ReclaimMyPlace
Summary: Ron punishes Draco for what he did to Harry. Draco find himself in a situation he can t get out of. He is destroyed, body and soul. But he is too afraid to release himself from the captivity he is being held in.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING BOY/BOY SLASH. And this shouldn´t really be under"romance" but There wasn´t any "sex" soo, well. Yeah, horror should cover it. I warn you, it´s not pretty!**

**THIS FICTION _WONT_ END ROMANTIC IN _ ANY _WAY. At least I´m not planning on it. Just so you know what u put yourself up to.**

**hey! I´ve changed this entire story basically. .. Well no, I´ve just rewritten it, it almost twice as long then it was before. I don´t know why I did it. I just didn´t like how it was before. I have started doing the same on the second chapter too, but its taking way to long, and I really want to put this up, so if you´re wondering why the next chapter is written differently, you know why. If you read the next chapter, you´ll se what I mean with not being pleased with it. It´s really bad. But I hope this is better! Please tell me if you think it´s improved! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The night was dark and quiet, there was an almost oppressive tranquility lying in the air of the castle, just waiting to be disturbed. The shadows lurked slyly in the corners<p>

but shivered vigorously when a long-legged boy suddenly appeared. He strode determinedly down the corridor, his wand shimmered with a bright light that made his

flaming, red hair even more threatening, like it was emphasizing his feelings. Despite the darkness, you could see the anger bursting out of him. His posture, his

expression, even his wand radiated: vengeance! His otherwise bright blue eyes had darkened to a much more intimidating black. You would have to dig deep to find the

rejection, disappointment and sorrow that was buried inside his wall of rage. When you´ve reached that point in your life, were you are at the very bottom, you´ll do

about anything to make your way up again. You let desperation control you and you don´t care about the consequences.

Ron Weasley had reached that point. He´d lost everything and he was running on his emergency power source - desperation and rage. They brought out the worst side

of him, a side which one particular person soon would have to face. A person whose mocking words and tormenting had reached the point of retribution. He would pay in

blood, sweat and pain. He deserved it, that fucking asslicking ferret. The large hand of Ron Weasley reached inside his cloak and brought out an old, empty piece of

parchment. He tapped his wand once as he uttered an ironically true sentence.

"I solemnly swear I´m up to no good". He smiled bitterly as he searched the map for the name "Draco Malfoy." It wasn´t very hard, he was close.

He stared at the little dot that moved restlessly in the room that was just around the corner. His thought drifted off to where he had been just moments ago. With Harry in

the hospital wing. He could still hear his voice clearly in his head, like Harry was standing right next to him. He remembered his wary, emerald eyes as he had uttered the

words that had Ron bursting out the doors.

"I can´t stand this" His voice was sore and his face crossed.

Ron had wanted nothing more than to reach out a hand and touch him then, but he couldn´t. The reason they were even in this situation was because of his want. His

want for men. _His want of Harry_. But Ron didn´t have any strings holding him down anymore. He had been patient, he had ignored and accepted all the hate and abuse.

He had done it for Harry. Harry didn´t want to appear the victim. He didn´t want to use violence. He said that their love was stronger than stupid words and faint busies.

Look what that got him. Harry´s definite defeat combined with years of mocking had drawn the final straw for Ron. He didn´t have Harry to hold him back now. Ron could

finally get back on Malfoy. He wanted to see his face wrinkled in pain and humiliation, he wanted Malfoy to suffer the way he´d suffered but most importantly, the way he

had caused Harry suffer through the years. _That FUCKING ferret! _Ron angrily clenched his fist and thereby realizing he was still holding the map in his hand. He gave it one

last glance, reassuring himself that Malfoy hadn´t gone anywhere then he tapped his wand once more on the old map and whispered

"Mischief managed" before he hid the map in his clothing.

Just as Ron rounded the corner he saw the door open. There he is. He felt his heart pounding in rage when he saw the blond boy standing there as if he had done

nothing at all. _Scum. _Ron ran the last steps and roughly grabbed hold of Draco´s robe, and dragging him inside the empty classroom again before the door could close. He

pushed him backwards towards the wall, and then slammed him hard against the wall once, twice. Malfoy gasped for air and Ron answered him by pressing his face

against the wall in a rather crude way.

"Comfortable?" He hissed in Malfoy´s ear as he silently hexed his body to make him unable to move. Malfoy tried to fight the hex, but was unsuccessful, he said something

what sounded like "what the fuck are you doing" But it was hard to hear, given the fact that his face was pressed against the wall.

"What was that? Don´t like it? You should had thought of that before you messed up Harry you fucking asshole." Ron said slamming him once more to the wall, making

sure he would have as much bruisers as Ron and Harry had received together throughout the years. His fingers dug deep in his skin on his shoulder and lower back and

watched as the skin first got white then slowly faded to bright red. All the frustrations and held back anger was just coming out all at once, and even though Ron wasn´t

the kind of person that would sink as low as guys like Malfoy and actually enjoy the torture, but he was now. Every bit of it. Every grunt, hiss and gasp of pain coming from

Malfoy´s mouth felt like an achievement. To get more of this newfound satisfaction Ron pressed his body against Malfoy´s slender back. His dark eyes glinted slyly as he

moved closer to Malfoy´s ear. "I´m gay, you say? Well, you don´t know half of it. I´m gonna show you , you see. I´m gonna show you what a _fucking fag_I am."

The walls seemed to creep up around him and his whole world changed as he placed a hand between Malfoy´s legs and grabbed his crotch. Harry´s disappointed face

was faintly gnawing on the inside of his eyelids, but the image was soon erased as he heard a rather load grunt of pain coming from Malfoy and it triggered Ron to go on.

He clenched his fingers around Malfoy´s crotch almost lifting him from the ground while pressing his own crotch against his back. It felt bad in a good way and good in a

bad way, so he took it a step further by thrusting into him. Malfoy gasped for air as he hit the wall but Ron didn´t give him a chance to recover before he did it again, and

again. The sound of him not being able to breath was satisfying. A soft sob was heard and Ron stopped abruptly with his thrusting to stare incredulously at the back of his

neck. _So weak_. Harry had been through much worse, and he hadn´t cried once. This stupid ferret had no reason to cry, he didn´t _deserve_to cry. Hell, Ron was gonna give

him something worth crying for. Slowly but far from gentle Ron started to rub his groin against Malfoy´s small ass, almost grinding him. He felt his arousal rising at the

pleas and whimpers that were heard from Malfoy where he cried for Ron to let him go. "Not so tough now, are we?" Ron whispered scornfully in Malfoy´s ear, fiercely

biting down in his pale, tender neck and contentedly drew back when he felt the taste of blood. Draco let out a muffled scream of agony followed with imploring whimpers.

Though Ron was far from complying his pleas, he was finally superior to Malfoy, he was in charge, and he loved it. He felt himself getting hard at Malfoy´s pathetic

inferiority, but he wanted more, he wanted to humiliate him further, he wanted to make him nothing more than a stain on the cold stone floor. "You´re pathetic." He spat

with disgust. "You don´t deserve to live you pathetic excuse for a human. You think you´re better then everyone else, but who´s the man now, ey? Who´s in charge?" He

hissed threatingly. Draco started sobbing even louder, and Ron´s chest filled with a soaring hate at his pitiful being. He slipped a hand inside Malfoy´s pants, and grabbed

his cock hard. He dug his nails deep in the flesh as he pressed himself harder against him.

"_I said_, who´s in charge? Ron repeated between clenched teeth. Malfoy let out a couple more subdued sobs before he gasped:

"Y-you." The answer wasn´t enough, Ron needed absolute control therefor he clenched harder around Malfoy´s lame member, making him scream in pain.

"_SAY IT_, SAY MY NAME!" Ron demanded threatingly.

"You´re in charge! R-Ron! He cried forlornly. Ron felt his dick twist at the sound of his name under that inferior voice.

"Yeah I am." He smirked as he pulled down his own trousers , then he took a firm grip of Malfoy´s lean legs, spreading them slightly. He started stroking the inside of

Malfoy´s thighs and then pulled out his erection and let the tip of it stroke Malfoy´s back as he started caressing his balls roughly. Malfoy cried silently as Ron moved his

rock hard cock to his ass and let the length of it stroke him between his pale buttocks, then he slowly encircled Malfoy´s tight opening with the tip of his throbbing cock.

Memories of everything Malfoy had done to him, Harry, his sister and brothers, to everyone soared in his head. He loathed Malfoy and hatred is a passionate feeling, that

was what kept him going, passionate hate and power. He raised a hand to Malfoy´s face, and stroked his blonde, so unlike Harry´s beautiful, jet-black, hair behind his

ear. "You know the best part? " He paused for a few seconds, as if he expected Malfoy to answer him then he laughed mockingly before continuing. "You can´t scream for

help, cause, if anyone saw you like this, well..." He moved closer to his ear. "You would know how you made me feel over the years." Without warning, Ron thrusted into

him, hard and deep. He grabbed Malfoy´s hair with one of his hands, and pulled his head back roughly. The other hand held a firm grip of his thigh. He thrusted into him

again, as hard as he could almost lifting his lean body from the ground. He was extremely tight, as expected for an unexperienced and unstretched ass. Ron was caught

slightly off guard by this, it was a bit overwhelming, it was a long time since he had fucked an ass this tight. He took a couple of seconds to control himself again. Then

slowly pressed himself deeper and deeper inside him. He didn´t want his to be too quick. He wanted it to be long and painful process. For Malfoy, that is. Though when he

felt something warm and wet run down his thigh he thought he had failed but as he lowered his gaze he realized it wasn´t come, but blood, coming from Malfoy´s ass. He

smirked cruelly. "You´re gonna feels this tomorrow aren´t you?" Ron noted indifferently. "But that´s good, right? Then you´ll never forget, you will never be able to walk

alone, because I will find you, and fuck you, you hear me?"

"I" - thrust.

"will." - Thrust

"_Fuck_" Thrust

"You." _THRUST._

Draco cried louder and louder for every stab, the second even deeper then the first. The tension grew and Ron felt himself getting close to the edge. He didn´t have the

strength to hold it back for much longer so after a few last aggressive thrusts he moaned out his release. The sudden silence that followed was almost painful, the air

went thick and suffocating and smelled like sweat, blood and come. Malfoy´s body started quivering violently, a sign that the hex was fading away. Ron released himself

from him as fast as he could, he felt disgusted. He pulled up his own pants, but left Malfoy´s hanging by his knees then grabbed his shoulder and turned him around

roughly, forcing Malfoy to face him. "Look at me scum" Ron said coldly. Malfoy was shaking from head, down as he fought to recover his ability to move his body. The hex

was gradually losing its resistance but it seemed to take a lot of effort for him to finally manage to raise his trembling head and look Ron in the eyes. He obviously knew

better then to ignore him. Ron watched him coldly before he punched him in the stomach and easily pushed him to the floor where he started coughing. Ron continued to

watch him with a disgusted look on his face. He didn´t know when the spell would fade completely, and he didn´t care. He would only enjoy if someone found Malfoy

there lying on the floor unable to move with his pants down, his ass; bloody and filled with cum. _Who´s the fucking fag now, bitch._He thought. Ron spat on him before he

turned around and walked towards the door but before he stepped out he raised his hand above his head and waved at him.

"See you soon"

* * *

><p>Draco felt the warm, spluttering water flow over him, he closed his silver-colored eyes as let the filth drain off him. The blood, the tears, the sweat. <em>His<em>cum. He squeezed

his eyes shut further, and started rubbing his chest in an almost compulsive manner. He felt dirty, disgusting and repulsive. It was unreal, this couldn´t happen. But it had,

He felt it. Felt _him_, all over his body. _Inside_him. It suddenly felt like his lungs was shrinking, he rubbed his hands harder against his chest, trying to force the throbbing

feeling out, the friction made his skin turn red and his entire body started itching, it felt like a thousand spiders was crawling underneath his skin. He started scratching

himself in an attempt to _claw_the filth away, his skin burned which made him scratch even harder. He started bleeding, but the water kept washing it away. Draco started

to gasping for breath and soon he burst out in hysterical tears. He sunk down into fetal position on the floor of the shower, and let it continue its shallow cleansing and

waited for his panic attack to fade. He didn´t know for how long he sat there, but when he finally calmed down he had his arms around his legs and his forehead resting

on his knees and the water had turned cold. He rose slowly, twitching slightly at the pain in his ass, then turned off the water and stepped out the shower. His arms was

trembling slightly because of his torn skin, conjured by his frantic scratching. His fingers trembled after a towel, but once he grabbed one, he dropped it. His hands were

weak. His legs, his entire body. It was strange he still stood up. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were red, and his cheek lightly purple. Draco raised a

trembling arm and ran his fingers through his damp, blonde hair, but stopped in the middle of the action and grabbed his hair firmly, like _he_had done. Draco bit his lip to

keep his teeth from chattering and closed his eyes again. _Don´t cry, don´t cry, don´t cry_. Still a muffled sob escaped his lips. He wasn´t crying only because of the fact that

he had gotten raped. Even though it was the deputy reason. He was ashamed and disgusted by himself, because the worst part was that if he had been able to move he

would have met Ron´s thrusts. It was disturbing, but it was the truth, Draco realized. He had _enjoyed_it. He felt nauseous as that realization dawned on him. Ofcourse it

had hurt, and he had been afraid. The reason he had cried so much then was partly because of his mixed feelings. He had been repulsed by himself, and the thought of

him liking the feeling of another guy´s erection against his ass. But he had like the dominance, the rough hands and firm grip. Draco had been pampered with all his life,

he always gets what he wants he was a spoiled brat. So was is so strange for him to like when something didn´t go his way, when all the sudden, he wasn´t in charge?

He had never felt that kind of pain before, it was bewildering as much as painful. But then again, another reason he was torn - even though he had been aroused, in the

pain, it had been extremely humiliating. Draco had been raised in a family where pride was the highest priority. A Malfoy _didn´t_ let himself get stepped on. A Malfoy _didn´_t

get humiliated. Humiliation was a disgrace and so was inferiority and pleading. So the fact that he had like that was far more painful than the rape itself had been.

A wave of tiredness flew over him and he leaned his shivering body against the wall then slid down to the floor. The cold clinker felt soft on his skin, he laid down, and

allowed it to soothe his burning skin. He felt his heart beating, and the sound was comforting, soon he had fallen asleep.

* * *

><p>Draco opened his eyes slowly, adapting to the light, and shifted slightly to the side. His body was stiff and pounded with pain. He rose up, with some difficulty, and went<p>

out the of the bathroom and into his dormitories where his bed stood so heroic. He felt Exhausted. He laid down and covered himself with the sheets. It seemed that his

roommates was already down at breakfast. Draco couldn´t go. What if _he_was there, Draco didn´t dare to show himself, at least not alone. He shook his head and told

himself to stop thinking about him. But … as he closed his eyes, pictures of the night before burned at the inside of his eyelids. He started shivering as he remembered his

rough strokes, his painful but delicious thrusts. Was he weird, to like that kind of stuff?

_Yes_. A inner voice in his head said.

But Draco wanted more, even though he was scared of the pain. THen he felt sick again. Why was he acting like a dog, who comes back to his evil master, even though it

knows it´ll get beaten? A dog that comes back because it can´t keep away. Draco was a dog. He had been beaten, abused, used, and spat on. Still he wanted to feel

those hands over his body again. But his inner sense of reason kept him in bed until Sunday evening - when the sick part of his mind took control again. He had barely

eaten anything, If he got too hungry, he had asked Goyle to fetch him some food from the great hall. And of course he had obeyed him. But now, finale day on the

weekend, Draco got up from his bed, and out the dungeons. "Where you going, Draco?" Pansy yelled after him with her annoying, nasal voice. But Draco just kept going.

He paced the corridors, the two different side of his mind fighting for dominance.

**You´re insane.**

_I know._

The sane part of his brain made him think of the pain and humiliation. And it made him afraid again. Of the dark. Of _him. _The less sane part answered by saying:

_My body doesn´t hurt as much anymore_. It argued.

**No, but you´re still sore.**

His mind provided him with pictures of what his fathers face would look like when he saw what a disgrace of a son Draco was. _A fag_.

No, _No_! He didn´t want this. He couldn´t do this. He started shaking and changed his path, aiming to go back to his bed but he suddenly heard a voice from the dark

corners of the corridor.

"You should have stayed in you bed, _Malfoy_." _**Snap!**_ The large hand hit him in the face, his eyes started tearing up at the stinging feeling. God it hurt. _God_it felt good.

Before Draco could recover from the hit, Ron had grabbed his bruised shoulder and kicked his crotch with his knee, then easily pressed him down in a kneeling position.

Ron grasped Draco´s hair and pulled his head back, forcing Draco to face his hatred-filled, blue eyes. Draco regretted leaving his safe bed, when he once again was spat

on in the face, Ron smirked coldly and Draco looked down as the foul dog he was, showing inferiority. Ron seemed satisfied by that because he pressed Draco´s face

against his crotch, letting him feel his growing erection.

"Down there is your true place, scum. Better get used to it." He said.

"Y-yes." Draco stuttered, experimenting how low he could sink. Not low enough it seemed.

"WHO TOLD YOU TO SPEAK?" Ronhissed and kicked Draco in the stomach, making him lean forward in pain. Maybe Ron like it better when he wasn´t cooperating, crying for

him to stop. Whatever the case, he apparently decided to start unbuttoning his pants, revealing his rock-hard erection. He stroked it slowly a couple of times before he

pulled Draco up in kneeling position again, by grabbing the hair at the back of his head. His cock stroked Draco´s bruised cheek, and then moved down to his swollen lips,

which he kept firmly closed.

"Open. Your fucking. Mouth!" Ron ordered. But Draco shook his head and whimpered.

**I Don´t want this!**

_Or do you?_

He wasn´t given any chance to proceed his inner conflict as Ron suddenly kicked him hard in the ribs. Draco gasped, his breath completely gone and Ron took the

opportunity and shoved his huge dick inside Draco´s reluctant mouth. The taste felt weird on his tongue, bitter and salty. His mouth felt dry and when Draco attempted to

pull away Ron´s hand lead his head back and forth as he trusthed his dick further inside Draco´s mouth. Ron gripped Draco´s chin and tilted his head slightly, not letting

his cock slip out of Draco´s mouth.

"I want you to look me in the eyes when I mouth-fuck you. You._ FUCKING_. _DIRTY. WHORE."_Ron said as he trusted repeatedly into his mouth while Draco looked at him, his

bright, silver eyes tearing up in humiliation as he realized that Ron spoke the truth. He was nothing more then a whore. A fucking, fag-whore. He started crying for real

when he felt the humiliating, tightening feeling in his pants, as his cock was growing harder against his will. Ron moaned deeply as he pressed Draco´s head against him,

making him choke but instead of pulling his head back again like before, his large hand lingered on the back of Draco´s head. Draco started gagging, panic rising within

him. Ron liked it though, he thrusted harder into Draco´s mouth and moaned deeply as he took a firmer grip of his blonde hair. Draco felt like he was dying, he couldn´t

breath, his body tensed and he dug his nails in Ron´s back to make him pull out of his mouth. But he just continued, making small, deep movements with his hips and

pressing his dick as deep as possible down Draco´s throat. His lips was practically touching his stomach, and his mouth got filled with the coarse hair around Ron´s cock.

And when Draco felt like he was going to faint from lack of oxygen, Ron grunted and twitched his hips, his cum flowing down Draco´s throat and then finally he pulled out

to get the last of his release over Draco´s face and hair. Draco gasped for air and coughed as he held himself upright by griping Ron´s hips but Ron jerked his body away

from him and pulled up his trousers. Draco rolled over on his side, waiting for Ron to go away, so that he could drown in the humiliation in all his loneliness, but seconds

later Ron pushed Draco over at his back and straddled him. He leaned in to him with a smug smirk on his face, his breath hot like fire and started rubbing his hands at

Draco´s groin.

"And what is this? He laughed mockingly. He had found out Draco´s secret. He knew that his erection pounded ominously in his pants. Ron continued stroking it, outside

the clothes. Apparently Draco wasn´t worthy enough to get a proper handjob. He wasn't supposed to feel good about this. He wasn´t supposed to enjoy it. This was just

another act of humiliation. Like he hadn´t got enough. Draco looked everywhere else than at him, he didn´t want to face his mocking grin as he pressed his hand back

and forth his crotch. But ofcourse, Ron wanted Draco to look at him. He grabbed his face and forced Draco to face him. His fingers dug in the flesh of Draco´s cheeks, it

would leave a bruise. His pace quickened and Draco felt his eyes falling backwards as he went over the edge. He moaned loudly, feeling the sticky fluid inside his pants.

_Filthy_. _Disgusting_. When he was finished, Ron placed his hands on each side of Draco´s head.

He leaned in close and said his finale words before he left Draco lying on the floor shattered and torn.

"Hm, look at that, who´s gay now, you_ filthy man whore_."

* * *

><p><strong>Now, please rewiev. I don+t know, if this kind of stories is<em> allowed<em>, but I´m gonna take my chances. and Im sorry if I offended any of you, If you think this was hurtful to you, I promise you, It wasn´t my meaning. yeah, that´s all. thanks :)**


	2. Endless pain

**Hey! I give you this rewritten chapter! I even added an extra scen which wasn´t there before.**

**I must warn you though! It´s not pretty! This should be rated MA for extreme sexual content and violence. **

**Yeah... Thought you ought to know. *Faints***

* * *

><p>How did he end up like this? Him, a <em>Malfoy<em>, he had one of the finest bloodline of the entire school. He had been the proudest and the most honourable person of them all. How could a person like that, end up like this? Ravished, violated, bruised and bleeding._ Raped.  
><em>But could he really call it that? He knew what he put himself up for, still he kept coming back. He kept finding himself in that same situation. He had given his body to _him_, completely. He let himself be abused, and for what? He wasn´t even enjoying it any more. It wasn´t about lust. It was some kind of sick death-wish. Maybe he was just waiting for Ron to finally fuck his filthy, fragile body to death, and not just leave him half dead, physically and mentally. Sometimes he got so exuasted and weak that he couldn´t move, it wasn´t just his muscles that obayed him but his mind. It kept telling him that he wasn´t worth fighting for, why should he get up and move? You might as well lay here and wait for somebody to find you, and they´ll see what a disgusting fag you are. But Draco couldn´t help himself. He couldnt keep away, he had become addicted to the pain, more than to the pleasure. He needed some kind of reassurence, it was like Ron´s abuse was a sign that he was still alive. Without the pain he would be lost, more lost than he already was. He didn´t want it. He _needed_ it. So Ron´s words were true.

Draco was just a whore. _A filthy, pathetic, pitiful whore. _

* * *

><p>"<em>You filthy whore" <em>Ron spat as he let out his release on Malfoy´s bruised yet pale face. It didn´t matter how many times he did it, he never got tired of it. He had grown an addiction to Malfoy. An addiction based on pure hatred and driven on power. It kept him going, He couldn´t get enough it, _the power_. He wanted to go further, every time. There wasn´t any limits for humiliation. Nor pain.

Ron looked at Malfoy where he lied underneath him . His brusied cheek was turned against Ron, his mind somewhere else. He looked numb. Ron placed his hand around his neck, and turned Malfoy´s head with his thumb so that he was faceing him again. His silvery eyes gave Ron an indifferent look. Ron spat on him, the saliva mixing with his cum in an attempt to lure out a reaction from the pale face, but was unsuccesful.

He suddenly felt repulsed by touching him. He felt... _Insecure _and disgusted, by himself as much as Malfoy. It felt like, _that whore_ wasn´t fighting it anymore. He just lies there and let Ron claw his skin open, beat him up and slam into him. He shows no sign of pain or humiliation. Nothing. It drove Ron mad. It made him feel like he wasn´t in charge. Not even that glimt of pleasure was shown in his eyes anymore.

Pleasure was good. Beacuse if there was pleasure in his eyes, there was humiliation. Ron knew that Malfoy couldn´t stand the thought of liking a dick being shoved inside him. But this _corpse_ didnt give him anything. If Ron told Malfoy to look at him, he did. But that numb look wasn´t worth a penny, he wasn´t _really _looking.

Instead of getting of him as fast as possible, like he used to, he remained on top of him. A hesitant thought peeked inside his mind, carefully providing him with a possible solution. _What if...you actually tried to make him feel plesure..._

Ron shook his head. No. Why would he want to do that? Once again, though a little bit more secure now, his mind spoke. _Because... It´s not like you´ve got something to loose, at least you would get __some__ kind of response from him. And you said it yourself, if he feels plesure he most definatly feels __shame and humiliation. _Ron watched Draco, waited for him to show any sign of life, but nothing came. Maybe he could try... He was tired of fucking a corpse.

He shifted his body slightly, his entire posture changeing to a somewhat softer one. His hard grip of Malfoy´s face loosened, and instead of pressing his thumb into Malfoy´s cheek, he started stroking it with slow, smooth movements. The sudden change was strange, Ron had grown used to being angry, forceful and rough and to suddenly be tender, was pretty exhausting. His breath started to deepen, and the tension grew signifiantly in the air.

His hand moved up to the blonde, messy hair and he ran his fingers through it, carefully combing it free from knots and sticky strands. Ron saw the slight flicker in Draco´s eyes, and how it grew from feeble to disbealiving to petrified to hesitant, like he was awaiting Ron´s next move. That small sign of life was enough for Ron, he didn´t realize that Draco was so deeply rooted that all that was needed was this small touch. He really was just like a dog. Forgive and forget, is it really that easy? Ron didn´t think so, but nonetheless, he lowered his head to place a, oh, so soft kiss on Draco´s collarbone. It was barely a kiss at all, just a careful brush of lips, but it was enough. Draco´s hesitant eyes turned hopeful, like a orphan being told he might get a family – hopeful but cautious , and aware that he might get turned down. But the hope was slowly beating the cautiousness. _Fool._

Ron continued brushing his lips across Draco´s bruised chest, carefully letting out little puffs of breaths every now and then, something he remembered Harry used to like, and let his large hands travel up and down his sides, putting a little more pressure than he did with the kisses but not enough to be painful. Draco shivered, and let out a muffled moan as he tentatively raised his hands and weakly placed them on Ron´s waist.

His hands and arms were quivering, like some part of him tried to restrain him, screaming "danger!" while the other part so desperately longed for affection and wanted to touch Ron. Usually Ron didn´t allow Malfoy to touch him in any other place than his crotch, and the blonde had never really tried either. Ron guessed that Malfoy thought it was better being forced than facing the fact that he actually wanted to touch Ron´s body. He didn´t want to admit that he liked the feeling of a man´s body underneath his hands.

And sure enough, as on order Ron saw the shame and self loathing glowing in the blonde man´s eyes. Ron felt rather self satisfied with himself and what he had accomplished in such short time but didn´t want to quit just yet. He let his tongue leave a path across the pale chest, smoothly moving up to the neck, where he started to suck gently, but still with fervor.

Malfoy soon began to squirm underneath him and whimpered louder for every second as Ron moved his lips and tongue along his neck, leaving small marks and when he started using his teeth the suppressed whimpers turned into moans.

Ron smirked slightly as he remembered the way Harry, too, would fall apart under this treatment. But he shook his head slightly, getting rid of the image of the green, smiling eyes ordering himself not to compare him with the scum underneath him and stop treating him like he deserved to feel good. But somehow, the response he got from Malfoy was intriguing, and Ron felt himself continue his smooth handling of the blonde.

He traveled his hands down the pale chest, letting his thumb graze lightly over the left nipple, making Malfoy buck his chest up to get closer. Ron placed the other hand on his shoulder, keeping him down as he moved his lips down again, aiming for the yet untouched nipple.

Draco seemed to understand what he was planning and made an impatient sound in the back of his throat, squirming restlessly as Ron made sure to be real slow, teasingly circling his tongue around the nub until Malfoy was whimpering as if in suffering.

Ron quirked his lips slightly as he continued his torture, when suddenly he felt Malfoy´s hand on the back of his head, pushing him down weakly to get some relief, but Ron´s head didn´t budge. That is until Malfoy let his hand fall back in defeat, the long, delicate fingers brushing down over Ron´s back, following the spine until he reached the small of his back where he unconsciously let them linger.

Ron shivered all over, the oblivious touch sending sparks right to his crotch and without realizing he was suddenly sucking the nipple in his mouth, granting Malfoy what he wanted, devouring and savoring the sounds that escaped the blonde. As he started nibbling lightly on the pink, erect nub he suddenly found himself surprised at the growing hard on in his boxers. It felt weird having a hard on with out being angry, but even though he would never admit it, Ron relished in it. It felt... _Nice_.

He subconsciously relaxed into the thin body underneath him, any tension or rage that had lingered in his touch vanishing and was left with sheer tender movements. He abandoned the nipple making Malfoy whimper in protest at the loss but continued downwards anyway, placing soft kisses along the blonde´s ribs, letting his tongue follow the shape jutting bones.

When he reached the bellybutton he withdrew his lips slightly so that there was no skin to skin contact and sucked in a breath, holding it, then gently releasing it, blowing a path in a circle around the bellybutton, then moving down and up slowly in an eight-shaped loop.

Ron could see the goosebumps forming and fading in waves on the pale skin, and felt his heart beating faster as he felt Malfoy´s erection brush oh so lightly against the side of his neck and felt it twitch at the lack of rougher friction. Ron chuckled breathlessly as Malfoy bucked his hips up to get some kind of relief, proving his assumption to be true, but the breathless laugh ended up making him jerk up again even more desperately then before, which made Ron chuckle even more, letting out warm huffs of breath over the sensitive skin between the bellybutton and crotch-area.

It turned out to be a vicious circle, and to avoid getting stabbed in the eye, Ron had to withdrew his face from it´s crouched position while he held two firm hands on either side of Malfoy´s hips, keeping him still again.

"A bit eager, aren´t we?" Ron croaked, his voice hoarse.

Malfoy jumped slightly at the sudden speaking, but probably more because of how warm the words were spoken. He certainly wasn´t used to that. But he soon got back to his blissfully inattentive state of mind as Ron´s lips reconnected with his skin.

He traveled downwards, pressing soft kisses at the inside of Malfoy´s pale thighs until he reached the knee, then slowly made his way up again, aiming for Malfoy´s crotch.

Malfoy bucked his hips up, wanting to feel more of Ron, and he did. Ron granted him his wishes as he reached Malfoy´s cock and grazed his tongue on the underside of it, all the way to the tip.

"_Oh fuck!" _Draco exclaimed in a desperate moan that broke out into needing whimpers.

Ron smirked then placed his lips around the head of the rock-hard erection. The boy underneath him immediately bucked his hips up, thrusting further inside Ron´s mouth. Ron hummed at the movement, gripping the slimmer boy´s hips, keeping him still, and started bobbing his head in his own torturing pace. Very slowly that it was to the verge of unbearable.

He hummed every time he lowered his head, and hollowed his cheeks when going up again.

This left Draco writhing and moaning on the bed within minutes, gripping the sheets in his fists as hard as he could.

Ron listened in rapture at the whimpers, sobbing, pleading, moans and mews feeling a familiar tingle in his chest. A feeling he used to feel when he was with Harry. And then he realized. The moans didn´t come from the person whom Ron wanted it to come from. This was _Malfoy_. Not Harry.

He raised his gaze, meeting the eyes that was looking down at him in a expression of trust. Grey eyes. Not green. Blond hair, not black. How could Ron be so foolish thinking he could pretend this leach underneath him was Harry?

The look of trust and warmth wasn´t a look Ron _wanted_ to revive from anyone else than Harry. Ron was supposed to_ protect_ Harry, and_ punish_ the bastard he was currently driving over the edge as he had furiously hastened his pace in his growing rage.

He jerked away when he felt Malfoy come down his throat and spat out the part that he had in his mouth on Malfoy´s stomach.

Ron watching the blonde as he collapsed into the mattress, his eye-lids heavy and his eyes clouded with post orgasmic warmth. And there it was again. The look of trust.

No tears. No humiliation, _no fear._

The rage exploded within Ron´s chest, he couldn´t control himself. How could he have lost it so completely? He was mad because Malfoy had taken away the only thing that he had left to live on. Memories and Power. Malfoy had made him allow himself to show softness and tenderness towards him, and that wasn´t meant for him. It was meant for the person that Draco had stolen from him. He made me show weakness, his defiance had driven Ron to this.

The rage sent shivers through his whole body, out to his fingertips that was still gripping Malfoy´s slim hips, though his grip was growing rougher and rougher til the point where he must´ve had left brusies.

Ron looked into the grey eyes, that had widen during the slight process, and was now looking terrified at Ron, waiting for the next move that he knew would come. It always did.

Ron placed his large hands around his pale and fragile neck, and pressed them hard against Malfoy´s throat.

The boy started gasping, and gagging, and there. Right there. _Fear._

Ron´s fingers kind of burned, the feeling, the power exicting him more then ever before. A feeling most complarable to the feeling one get when using "avada kedavra".

_Amazing._

Malfoy´s thin, pale arms reached for Ron´s hands, and tried to loosen the clutching grip, but his

body was far from strong enough. He had been torn down by Ron.

The grey eyes radiated sheer panic, tears running down his cheeks as his body fought for survival but it was slowly weakening as Ron´s grew stronger.

Ron started laughing as he jerked Malfoy´s neck in the firm grip, his fingers clenching harder around it. But something stung inside him. He couldn´t kill him. He couldn´t do this. Let go, _let go._

_Ron_ watched the grey, tear-filled eyes, and saw them fade away. He started flinching under Ron, twitching, and then his weak arms fell. Ron jerked himself from the boy. He jumped out off the bed, and stumbled backwards to the wall and pressed himself flat against it.

He watched the unmoving body lying on the bed feeling his own heart pounding painfully in his chest. _What the hell had he done?_

Then Malfoy gasped and started coughing. Ron felt his heart hammering even worse then he fled.

He put his clothes on and ran out. Not looking back.

* * *

><p>Draco was lying on the bed with his tear-stained face pressed down on the dirty sheets.<p>

His hands where tied above his head and the thin arms had been dislocated when Ron repeatedly and fiercely slammed into him, you could almost hear the clicking sound when his shoulders popped out of place.

_The pain._

* * *

><p><em>Flashback <em>

_Draco thought that Ron had grown tired of him, the red-head didn´t show up for several weeks. Not since _that night_._

_He didn´t even force Draco to stay at Hogwarts over the holidays, like he used to. _

_But Draco didn´t dare to go home anyway, he stayed near Ron in fear. Twisted. He knew that._

_But in some ways, Ron´s silence and abstinence was more frightening then if he had just fucked Draco. It´s like the calm before a storm. _

_And sure enough, after a month of waiting Draco watched his tall figure step out from the shadows_

_with a dark look in his eyes. _

_Draco stumbled backwards automatically, but Ron grabbed hold of his arm and his touch got Draco under a trance again, it´s like those weeks had never happened. Draco followed him where Ron lead him._

* * *

><p>So here he was, back in that disgusting bed. With Ron on top of him. The large hands felt like knifes on his skin, and his breath burnt like fire. At least Draco didn´t have to look at him, given the fact that he was lying on his stomach.<p>

Draco kept quite besides those silent grunts when Ron slammed into him extra hard. Draco knew he begged for it, he knew Ron would be mad if he didn´t give any sign of resident.

Then Ron suddenly pulled out of him. Draco was a bit taken aback by this. He didn´t usually do that until he was finished.

Thinking Ron was done with him, he got up on his knees, to ease the pain in his arms.

But Ron immediately pressed him down again, the pressure almost breaking his arm.

Draco could feel his rage. His hands where shaking in emotion and he clenched his fingers around Draco´s waist, over and over. His breath was jerky and unsteady, and Draco could hear him gritter his teeth. Draco could feel his blue gaze burn him the back of his neck.

He waited for Ron to continue his endless thrusting, but instead Draco felt him reach for something.

He heard something crash... Glass, maybe?

Then, Draco screamed as the sharp object was pushed inside him.

Draco thought that he had known pain before. But that was nothing, _nothing, _compared to this. He tried to jerk away from Ron, and whatever he was pushing inside him. He cried and screamed for him to stop, _stop,_ _STOP! __He _begged Ron to kill him, but the boy only laughed. Though his laugh was shaky and manic like he was close to a nervous breakdown.

Ron told Draco to shut the fuck up, and Draco tried, biting his lips so hard it started to bleed, to prevent himself from screaming, but the pain was to unbearable so when he didn´t stop screaming Ron slammed Draco´s head against the wall.

Draco´s eyes went black, he couldn´t see anything as everything started spinning and he felt sick.

He hoped that he was close to death, or at least unconsciousness, but the pain _inside him _kept breaking him through to reality. He felt blood stream down his face, as Ron started to repeatedly smash his head against the wall.

Draco felt the salty taste on his quivering lips as he cried and soon his screams was drowned in the blood.

Then finally his eyes shut closed and he couldn´t feel the pain.

He embraced the darkness, embraced the emptiness of death.

But of course Draco wasn´t worthy of such a simple solution.

* * *

><p>Draco´s eyes fluttered open, and found himself looking into the mirror which Ronhad placed beside his bed. The reflection mirroring what he had done.<p>

The broken bottle lied beside Draco. He kicked it away.

His pale face was crossed, and the dried blood cracked when he grunted in pain at the movement.

He was dirty, filthy, disgusting.

His body was covered in the remains of their encounter. Of _him._

Draco could see where his hands had been, where he had hit him, grabbed him. His fluids was all over him, mixing with the blood and everything looked even worse in contrast with his pale skin.

He looked dead.

The pain and disgust overpowered him and he felt his stomach twist. He rolled to his side and threw up over the edge of the bed and didn´t stop until every inch of Ron was gone.

But he´d never get rid of him completely, his body still belongs to him.

Draco knew that, _he_ knew that.

* * *

><p><strong>So – Now this chapter is rewritten too. Finally. I got a little rushed at the end, not really adding anything but only changing point of view. Well. Tell me what you think of it! Review!<strong>


End file.
